Emergency Portal Repairs
at | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Quick, Hassle Free guide * Spec your AAs for Mass Production. Need to be able to make 15 crafts at a time to make this quick * Grab a Mission Stone of the Void from Koros Splinterlimb and use it * Talk to balloon conductor and travel to "Palace of the Ancient One" * Talk to Tomkin Cogsbottom at and take his subquest * Talk to him again to receive Makeshift tinkered workstation * Pick up the recipe from next to him, scribe it * Pick up all materials: ** 60 from plate wearing raiders ** 75 from plate wearing raiders ** 60 from robe/gi/chain wearing raiders ** 30 from robe/gi/chain wearing raiders ** 15 from dead horse mounts ** 15 from dead dire bear mounts ** 75 from clickable trees ** 75 from the residue blobs, one harvest each ** 270 from harvestable coal deposits * Use Makeshift tinkered workstation * Craft 15 of any 3 of the items (mass produce) ** To simplify this and keep track, I just followed the list in my book alphabetically * Hand quest in, repeat with next 3 items, and again a 3rd time until you've completed the quest 3 times with 9 items made 15 times each * After handing in the 3rd quest, you're done! An exquisite chest will drop, you'll get the quest update and some nice items For more details, read below. I struggled to follow so wanted to provide a concise guide on what to do Steps See the time saving tips in the notes below to significantly reduce the time this quest takes If Madria Varas gives you this quest: :Travel to (the special tradeskill instance) *For speedy travel (while still in Mara) talk to Koros Splinterlimb and purchase a Mission Stone of the Void which will zone you to The Overlook balloon pad. From there you can select the option to go to the tradeskill zone (Palace of the Ancient One). *Or, if you have completed the quest A Cannon to Sail By, you can use the cannons to get to the balloon pad and back. You can also use a leaping mount or flying mount to get across. :Hail Tomkin Cogsbottom at and take his subquest, Building a Better Portal. ::*Don't forget to hail Tomkin a second time. He has an all-in-one Makeshift tinkered workstation which any artisan class can use while on the quest. Notes You have the option to complete this subquest a total of 4 times if you choose. Turning it in 4 times is only advantageous if you still need/want the tradeskill XP you get from turning in quests. To determine if you are better served by completing the subquest each time, read the time saving tips below. Your tradeskill level and whether you are working on this mission as a group or solo will effect your decision to hail Tomkin Cogsbottom only once for the subquest, make all of the items before you turn in the subquest one time (to complete the main quest automatically) or if you should take her subquest 4 times and turn in the items he asks for in rounds. ::*The recipe book is on the table beside him; click it and scribe it before you begin crafting. ::*Click on the paper next to him and keep Tomkin Cogsbottom's list of items that appears on your screen open, until everything is complete; doing so makes it easier to search for the recipes at each table. The list will show that you need to make 3 of each item, but more can be made to speed up the entire process. (See time saving tips below.) ::*All materials needed to complete this quest/subquest are located within the zone. Gather them by clicking objects (barrels, boxes, etc.) near crafting stations. Gather more than you need to complete one round of the subquest. ::*To complete the subquest you will be asked to make 3 items on Tomkin Cogsbottom's list. If you hail Tomkin Cogsbottom and take the subquest 4 times, you will end up making 12 of each item on his list. His list asks for 9 different items. While this task can be carried out in this manner, there are ways to speed up the process considerably. ::*To complete the main quest from the Isle of Mara, you actually only need to hail Tomkin Cogsbottom one time. Ignore the red book that appears over his head (to turn in the quest when you've made 3 items) and complete multiples (at least 12) of each item on the list. This will give you less tradeskill XP if you are not at max level, but it makes completing the quest much faster. If you choose to only hail Tomkin Cogsbottom once and make all of the items in multiples, the feather above his head for the subquest will still reappear again. Wait for a little while, because the main quest will take time to update and auto-complete. :*'Time saving tips for solo and group missions:' ::*Complete all the items at once, unless you are under max tradeskill level (95) and want the XP for completing the quest in stages, by turning in the needed items in rounds of 3 as shown in the subquest and Tomkin Cogsbottom's list. Getting the subquest 4 times and making the items in rounds is only advantageous for tradeskill XP gain, but doing so makes the process extremely time consuming unless you are working on this with a group of crafters. ::*Because the difficulty of making the items is much greater at lower levels, the ideal group for this special zone is best suited to have at least one artisan from the following tradeskill subclasses: Outfitter, Craftsman, and Scholar. ::*'Within these crafting instances Mass Production, a Tradeskill Prestige ability, or the item The Hand of the Maker can be used to make multiple items at one time.' With mass production, these can be made in multiples of 5 or 15 at once. To complete the main quest and the subquest, 12 of each item on Tomkin Cogsbottom's list is required, but making more than needed is considerably fast compared to making each item one at a time and picking up and turning in the subquest in several rounds that asks for multiples of 3. ::*You'll notice that if you click the list of needed items next to him again, you will see negative numbers for each item, meaning that you have completed all of the items. Sit back and wait; when the portal is rebuilt, the entire quest (including the main quest from the Isle of Mara) will auto-complete. After the auto-completion, a chest will appear in the instance. Materials Needed All materials (including fuel) are harvested within the zone. The numbers in the parenthesis are the amounts needed if you plan to use Mass Production to craft 15 of each item. * 48 (60) from plate wearing raiders * 60 (75) from plate wearing raiders * 48 (60) from robe/gi/chain wearing raiders * 24 (30) from robe/gi/chain wearing raiders * 12 (15) from dead horse mounts * 12 (15) from dead dire bear mounts * 60 (75) from clickable trees * 60 (75) from the residue blobs, one harvest each * 216 (270) from harvestable coal deposits Rewards After you have completed the subquest within this zone as described above: * 1 * At least at level 95 * at level 95 * Exquisite Chest After you have completed the subquest within this zone as described above, an exquisite chest also drops near Tomkin Cogsbottom in the zone. Up to 5 items from the following list: # Always 1 # Always 1 Artisan jewelry item from one of the following sets: #* Artificer's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Artist's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Chemist's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Fletcher's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Metalshaper's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Metalworker's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Scriber's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Sculpter's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Tailor's Inspiration (Armor Set) # Possibly one of the following tradeskill items: #* Artisan's Earring #* Crafter's Earring #* Tradesman's Earring #* Deadly Mixing Spoon #* Weighty Rolling Pin # Possibly one of the following recipe books: #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (2nd Edition), Volume I #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (2nd Edition), Volume II #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume I #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume II # Possibly one or more of the following Tier 9 Rares: #* spotted pelt #* kaborite cluster #* eucalyptus lumber #* toxnettle root #* ulteran diamond #* brellium ore